


i was young and a menace

by angstlairde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PJO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: "I am not here to kill you, I am here for bread.""Are you gonna get off your ass and help your mother, or what?" the curly haired woman called, to a similarly curly haired boy. The boy grinned at her, and wiggled his fingers."I thought you didn't want my muddy cleats in the house?" he asked, even as he got up to grab bags of groceries.Rey resisted the urge to walk away. She needed to eat, and the mother and son left every day. It would be easy, in and out.It was not, in fact, easy.pjo au





	i was young and a menace

**Author's Note:**

> rey's father is hepheastus and poe's is apollo

__

Rey didn’t like stealing from average people making their way in the world, but a girl’s gotta eat, and she can’t always pick a richer jackass.

It’s not like it was hard to pick the lock - she could practically see the inner mechanics of the basic lock on the back door of the small, yet seemingly well-loved house. It didnt take long, and she’d just seen the mother and son that lived there bring home groceries, and she would swear to the gods, she saw Dave’s Killer Bread in some of the bags.

That’s all she wanted, she mused, ear to the door as she picked the lock, just a loaf of Dave’s Killer Bread. It would last her a long time.

With a click the door swung open, and Rey stood up, smiling despite herself. She stuck her make-shift lock-pick in her bag, and fiddled with her knife. The house looked lived in, which was more than a lot of the houses Rey broke into could claim. There was a book bag on the floor under a coat rack, and a plastic container with muddy cleans and scuffed converse in it, along with a mismatched pair of high heels, one stilleto and one wedge. 

Rey smirked, and snatched a mini Reese’s cup from the bowl of keys and other items on top of the coat rack, popping it in her mouth as she wandered through the house. She lingered in the hallway, where pictures hung on the walls and sat propped up on a small table, litered with soccer trophies, receipts, and Sharpies. One of the pictures was of a young Latina womam in a hospital bed holding a newborn baby. Another was if the same woman in Air Force garb, standing in front of a jet, curly hair blowing in her face as she looked to the right of the camera, smiling curling her lips. The picture next to that one was of the same woman, holding a little boy, probably the baby from the first photo, and half in, half out of the picture was a man, a brilliant smile on his face as he stared at the woman and the boy, as the woman reached for him, laughing.

It was hard not to feel a pang of jealousy as Rey saw the pictures scattered throughout the house. She reached out a touched the boy’s smiling face as she reached the last one, where the boy was the same height as his mother, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, as they stood on a soccer field.

“Lucky boy,” she murmured to herself, tapping the glass with her knife point, and turned away, shaking herself.

She slipped into the kitchen, and began rifling through the cabinets, popping a couple Pringles into her mouth. Rey grinned as she found the loaves of bread, the bag of bread in question sitting there, unopened, like it was waiting for her. As she reached for it, she heard footsteps creaking on the floorboards behind her, and she whirled, whipping her knife up.

It was the boy from the photos, curly hair all mussed, and crease lines in his face from where he had apparenrly been asleep. He caught her fist, and held his own Celestial broze knife to her neck.

“I am not here to kill you, I am here for bread,” Rey said quickly, loosening her grip on the knife, but reaching with her other hand into her bag.

The boy narrowed his eyes at her.

“Who’s your parent?” He asked, and Rey frowned. Why did he want to know? “Your godly parent,” he clarified.

“I - why do you want to know?” She demanded, defensive, attempting to cross her arms before she remembered he still had one hand in his grasp.

The boy rolled his eyes.

“You don’t know.” He dropped her hand and took a step back. “You can take the bread. Mom’ll understand." 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him, before reaching behind her without taking her eyes off him, putting the loaf of Dave’s Killer Bread in her back.

"Who’s your father?” She asked, but it came out more as a whisper than she was planning. The boy immediately looked uncomfortable.

“Apollo,” he replied, shifting, tossing the knife from hand to hand. “He’s not an asshole, you know,” he followed ul quickly, defensive.

“I never said he was.”

Slowly, Rey made her way back towards the door, never turning her back on him. She reached the hallway, and then the boy seemed to remember something and jogged after her.

“Wait!” He tossed something towards her, and Rey reacted without thinking, catching it. It was a drachma. “If you ever need help, make a rainbow and ask Iris to accept your offering. Call for Chiron at Camp Half-Blood.”

Rey frowned at him, then the drachma suspiciously.

“Or me,” he offered, scratching the back of his neck. “Call for Poe Dameron.”

She squinted at him, but he seemed sincere. Rey nodded.

“I will.”

She turned and walked to the door, but stopped with her hand on ths knob.

“I’m Rey… sorry I broke into your house.”

“It’s no problem,” Poe assured her, sending her a smile and a thumbs up. “It’s just bread. Hey, maybe next time you come by Mom can make you actual dinner.”

Rey blinked.

“Are you inviting me back?”

Poe lifted a shoulder.

“If you want. Obviously, you could cross the country and never see me again, and I couldn’t stop you. But you’re not alone.”

Rey wasn’t quite sure about that, but Poe seemed to believe it, and she wasn’t going to burst his bubble.

“Thank you,” she told him, and she meant it.


End file.
